Two Frozen Hearts
by LittleDaisy80
Summary: Even after opening the gates of Arendelle, Elsa still doesn't feel like she fits in. It seems like everybody has their other half - all except for her. However, when the one and only Hans Fontana bursts back into her perspective, it makes her life take a sharp turn. Will these two be able to melt each other's frozen hearts?
1. Chapter 1 - Back to the Southern Isles

"You can let go of me now," I growl at the guards that grabbed my arms tightly on either side of me.

"I don't think so," one of them says gruffly.

"Yeah, I don't think so," the other one echoes.

I groan. "But my arms are sore and hurt from your grips."

"You deserve it," said the first guard. "You tried to kill the queen of Arendelle."

"But – "

"You tried to kill the queen of Arendelle," the other guard repeats. "You don't get a say."

"No, duh," I say, rolling my eyes. "I think you two have made it clear that I tried to kill Elsa ever since you've been assigned to physically abuse my arms. It's not like I don't know."

"Don't try to be smart with us, Mr. Pretty-face," the first guard snarls. "You don't realize the consequences of your actions."

"Yeah, don't try to – " the second guard starts to say, but I cut him off.

"I don't need to hear things twice."

He shoots me a dirty look but closes his mouth. "We've arrived," the first guard announces.

"Great," I say under my breath. "Just great."

They drag me into the castle of the Southern Isles, ignoring all the curious looks of the citizens of our country. I take a deep breath, waiting to face the wrath of my parents.

* * *

"Hans!" my mother says, joy laced in her voice. "You've returned!"

"And you brought friends," my father adds.

"They are not my friends," I say quickly.

"Oh," my father said, tone dropping. "Then who are they?"

"King Harold," the first guard addresses him, "we are the guards of Arendelle. I am Lieutenant-Colonel Rupert Gringsgoff. Your thirteenth son, Hans Christen Fontana, has been accused of attempted murder of Queen Elsa Bell Menzel, queen of Arendelle."

My mother gasps while my father stands up abruptly. "There must be a mistake," his deep, baritone voice booms. "He went to Arendelle for Queen Elsa's coronation!"

"And tried to murder her while he was there," Rupert reports. "Princess Anna claims that he planned to marry her after killing Queen Elsa to inherit the throne."

"No, not my boy," my mother whispers.

"My apologies, Queen Harriet, but that is the offence made by Queen Elsa," Rupert says, bowing his head.

"Just leave," my father says sullenly. "Keep my son here."

Both guards bow and follow his commands, closing the door behind them to create a loud echo around the room.

"What is this?" my mother cries. "Tell me this isn't true."

I say nothing, just observing the scratches on my leather boots.

"Respond to your mother when she speaks to you," my father said strictly.

"I indeed tried to murder Queen Elsa of Arendelle," I admitted, forcing myself to look at the disappointed looks on the faces of my parents.

My mother opened her mouth to say something, but my father beat her to it. "Why? Why would you try to do something like that?"

I take in a deep breath, preparing to tell my side of the story. "I was born thirteenth in line to the throne. There was close to no chance of me inheriting the throne. The only way for me to become the king of anything was to marry into the title of another country. So when I heard that the queen of Arendelle was having her coronation, I took a boat to attend the event. My original plan was just to marry her. I had no intention of killing her, but then I saw her sister first.

"She was naïve; quick to agree to marry me. Then I changed my plans to kill her. By then, the entire kingdom already thought that she was a witch and had turned on her – I would be considered a hero for ridding them of her."

"Don't say anymore," my mother cuts in, crying.

"I can't believe it," my father says quietly, running his fingers over his beard. "I never thought that you could be capable of doing something like this."

"I didn't do it," I said. They looked at me, hope shining in their eyes. They thought that I was just joking and this was all just one big prank. "I failed in killing her. So now I'm back here." There was a long silence that followed.

"Get out," my mother finally bites out. "I can't look at you." My father reaches over to her, pulling her into his chest. Then he looks at me with a harsh look.

I turn on my heel and pull the door open but pause to look back at my parents. My father was rubbing my mother's back, saying reassuring things in her ear. I turn back and close the door behind me, following the familiar path to my room.

"Hans?" a high, soprano voice says. I stop and look to my right. "So it is you!"

"Harlan," I said, nodding.

"You're back! How was the coronation?"

I hesitate, choosing my words carefully. "It was beautiful." It wasn't a lie – it was.

"You're so lucky that you got to see Arendelle," he gushes dreamily. "I wish I could have been there."

"It wasn't that great," I mutter.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I say instead. "I'm going to my room."

"Okay. I'm going to the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine. Bye, Harlan."

"Bye-bye!" I watch as he disappears down the stairs, chuckling a little. Harlan was tenth in line, but he had the most childish personality out of all of my brothers. He acted like he was seven-years-old when he actually would be turning 24 next month.

I continue my walk to my room, but as I neared, I saw a familiar head of black hair at my door, waiting patiently. I tried to turn back, but she had already seen me.

"Hans! Hans, I was waiting for you!" Noelle calls after me.

I turn, pretending to be surprised. "Oh, I didn't see you there, Noelle!"

She giggles, walking towards me. "I missed you," she says.

"Did you now?" I said, not saying that I missed her.

"It's been so lonely without you here," she pouts. "Haines has been so boring."

"He's a busy man," I say about my oldest brother. Haines was the oldest brother, first in line to receive the throne after my father. To be honest, I was always jealous of him – he was my parents' pride and joy. He was the smartest, the most polite, and the kindest out of all of us. It didn't help that he was 36 and the most mature either, or that he had the most gorgeous fiancée.

"But you're not busy," Noelle purrs, touching my arm.

I pull away from her, quickly rushing to my room. "Actually, I am. I have lots of, uh, paperwork. For this thing. It's important. I have to go."

I shut my door and locked it, trying to block out Noelle's wailing and her pounding against my door. Noelle was a beautiful girl but I didn't want to betray Haines. Did I mention that she was Haines' fiancée? She and Haines were set to be engaged since they were young even though there was 13-year difference between their ages.

However, when we became childhood friends, she developed a little crush on me and it's been like this since then.

I sink into a chair, burying my face in my hands. It was going to be a tough time back here again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Escape from Home

After most of the day passed with me staying cooped up in my room in hopes of avoiding my parents and Noelle, it was time for dinner. I had tried to take dinner upstairs, but the maid said that my parents specifically wanted me eating downstairs.

I changed out of my dirty clothes, telling the same maid to dispose of them. Slowly, I got dressed, trying to take up as much time as I could. Unfortunately, I could not buy myself that much time and soon I was making my way down the grand staircase into the dining hall.

The table was completely full with my brothers, their significant others, and my parents. There was one more open spot next to my father. I mentally cringed, walking over to the chair and settling in. I did not make eye contact with him and he did not try with me.

"Hans, we missed you!" Horace, one of my middle brothers, said. He was 25 and already married to his wife, Alexia.

"It's been a year and you're still just as scrawny as when you were younger," one of the triplets said. I shot a glare at the boy, seeing that it was Harrison. Why was I not surprised? He was one of the brothers that spent time pretending like I didn't exist.

"Yes, it's been a year and you still haven't brought back a woman," I retorted. This time, it was Harrison that gave me a dirty look.

"Look who's talking," Hale piped up. Hale was 27 and the leader of the "Let's-Ignore-Hans-and-Make-His-Life-Unbearable-Club". "I don't see a lady on your arm."

Before I could say something back, my father interrupted our argument. "Boys, behave yourselves. We are at the dinner table, so watch your manners."

"Yes, father," the three of us said, looking down at our plates.

"Now, Halden," my mother said, starting a conversation. "How are the Northern Lands?"

"They are doing well," Halden replied. He recently married the only daughter of the king and queen of the Northern Lands. Halden had his coronation a few months ago, becoming the King of the Northern Lands. "We almost had a break in our treaty with Jercapulan, but I managed to stitch it back up."

"That's my boy," my father said, looking at him proudly. I could only wish that he would look at me like that someday. "If you have any questions, I'm sure Haines would be more than happy to answer them."

Suddenly, everybody at the table sighed a little. One could always count on my parents to turn the conversation towards their eldest son.

"Of course," Haines said politely, knifing through a piece of steak. "If you have any questions at all, please don't hesitate to find me."

"I will," Halden said, forcing a smile on his face.

There was a small break of silence before Harlan broke it. "So, Hans," he began, "how was the Queen of Arendelle's coronation? What's her name… Queen Elise?"

"Queen Elsa," I corrected quietly. I noted the way that my parents suddenly became fascinated with their peas. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Wasn't Queen Elsa the one that was the witch?" Hale asked.

"Hale," my mother chastened. "Watch your mouth. That comment was awfully rude."

"Sorry," he shrugged, not looking very sorry. "But wasn't she?"

"She has powers," I said, finishing the last of my steak. "But she was able to control them very well and make good use of them."

"What did I say? She's a witch." Another look from my mother was enough to shut him up.

My 24-year-old brother, Hayden, spoke up. "I heard that Arendelle is a gorgeous country."

I nodded. "It is."

"Did you get to meet the queen?"

Pause. "Yes."

"Was she nice?"

"Yes."

Hayden must have felt the conversation starting to die, so he quickly switched the spotlight onto Haines, a topic that was always safe to talk about. I was never brought up again during dinner.

After we had all finished our meal, everybody started to file out of the dining hall. However my parents requested for me to stay after. "We need to talk," my father had said.

Once we were the only ones left, my mother started to speak. "What do your consequence should be?"

"My consequence?" I repeated.

"Yes," she said. "For… what you tried to do to Queen Elsa."

"Is there even a consequence suitable for what I did?" I asked, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Well – there must be some kind of punishment."

"I could try to apologize," I suggested. "But I don't think I'm allowed back to see her."

"Apologizing isn't enough," my father said. "But it's definitely something that you need to do. Arendelle is proposing to stop doing business with the Southern Isles."

I looked down at my shoes, examining them. It was a habit that I had picked up over the years. "We have thought about this the entire day," my mother said. "And as much as it is a hard decision for us to make, we have decided that it is appropriate."

I glanced back up at my mother, who was looking at my father. "We decided to strip you of your title as prince," he declared.

My eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"Does it look like we are joking?" My father had a solemn look on his face.

"But – how – this isn't – " I stuttered, not able to form words.

"It doesn't mean that you're not our son," my mother said quickly. "We are not disowning you. You will still live in the castle and will still be treated the same by the maids and servants. However, you will not be able to go outside of the castle. You will not be addressed as a prince."

"I – I can't," I stuttered, running from the room.

"Hans!" my mother yelled after me. I ignored her, just running towards my room. I bumped into Noelle along the way but simply pushed her aside. Slamming the door, I collapsed into my bed. In the silence and retreat of my private space, I finally let the tears fall.

It wasn't the title of prince that I was upset about – it was: how was I supposed to tell everybody? How is everybody going to treat me now?

* * *

I woke up the next day in the same clothes I fell asleep in. Shaking my head to wake my mind up, I blinking sleepily a few times. Then the events of last night came flowing back to me.

I stood up, looking at myself in the full-length mirror in my room. How would I address myself? Hans Fontana of the Southern Isles? Hans of the Southern Isles? Ex-Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?

Maybe I could just introduce myself as the attempted murderer of Queen Elsa of Arendelle. That'd be nice. _Hello, I am the infamous man that tried to kill the queen of Arendelle. This chocolate fondue is just out of this world, am I right?_

Then a thought came to me. Surely my mother and father couldn't have told everybody, if anybody, about my removal as prince? I sprang to life, jumping to my dresser. Throwing the drawer open, I grabbed handfuls of clothes and tossed them onto the bed. I flung the doors of my storage room open and scrambled to find a large trunk to be able to fit all of the clothes I needed.

My door was pushed open slowly and I froze, turning to look at my intruder. "Hans, what are you doing so early in the morning?" Harlan asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "You woke me up."

"Sorry," I apologized, stepping in front of my bed in hopes of blocking his view of my suitcase.

His blue eyes focused on me and then past me. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," I said too quickly.

"Hans," he said in a condescending tone. "Show me."

"Really, it's nothing – " I started, but didn't get to finish before Harlan pushed me aside.

He paused, looking at my clothes, which were messily strewn about the trunk. "What are you planning to do, Hans?" I couldn't tell what kind of feeling Harlan was conveying with the tone he was speaking with.

"I was growing out of some clothes," I fibbed. "I decided to give these few away."

Harlan pulled out a blouse that I had received as a gift from my grandmother on my 18th birthday. "This is your favorite shirt."

I hung my head for getting caught so easily in my lie. "I'm running away."

He dropped the shirt, his expression clear with shock now. "What?"

I shook my hands in front of me. "No, that came out wrong. I'm not leaving forever. I'm just going to Arendelle for a while."

"Why?" he asked, eyebrows crinkling together. Clearly, he hadn't heard of my incident.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," I said, grabbing more clothes and stuffing them into the trunk. "Just go back to sleep, Harlan."

"I won't leave until you tell me," he said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Fine," I said, slamming the lid of the trunk shut. "_I'm_ leaving. You can stay if you want."

He trailed after me as I left the room. "If you don't tell me, I'll tell Mom and Dad right now!"

I whirled around, giving him a glare. "Don't you dare."

"Then tell me."

I heaved a big sigh, placing a hand to my forehead. "I need to tell Queen Elsa something. It's very important."

"Okay, so why can't Mom and Dad know?"

Pause. "They stripped me of my title as prince. I can't leave the castle, let alone the kingdom."

I hear Harlan gasp. "What? Why would they do that?"

"It's because of what I did," I admitted. "I did something really bad. Like, _really_ bad."

"Hans, _what did you do?_" Harlan gave me a stern look that looked identical to my fathers'.

I lowered my voice. "I tried to kill the queen of Arendelle."

Harlan didn't say anything and I couldn't look at him. When I finally could meet his eyes, I saw that he no longer saw me as his little brother. He didn't even recognize me anymore. All he saw was a murderer.

Quietly, I took my trunk and rolled it down the stairs and went out the back door, closing it behind me. The cold wind nipped at my exposed skin, causing shivers to run down my spine. I walked briskly to the ports.

"Prince Hans," our ship captain greeted. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes," I replied. The kingdom hasn't been told about my title, either. "I'll take my ship to Arendelle."

"Arendelle? Would you like me to take you there again?"

I shook my head no. Surely once my family finds that I'm gone, they'll send the captain a message to turn the ship around. I couldn't risk it. "I'll go by myself."

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's a dangerous journey."

"I'm sure," I said, starting up the board to get onto the ship, dragging my trunk behind me.

"As you wish, Prince Hans," the captain said, bowing and undoing the rope that was connected to my ship from its loop around a wooden post.

I made my way to the wheel of the ship, letting the wind take me away from the ports. Away from the Southern Isles.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Lonely Settles In

"Elsa? Come on, I've been waiting here forever!" I hear Anna's voice call through the closed doors.

"Yeah, okay," I say back, furiously scribbling down my final notes on Arendelle's agreement with Great Harveston. "I'll be out in a minute."

"You said that for the past one hundred minutes! Hurry up!"

I clicked my pen to retract it and stuck it back in the cup full of my other pens. "I'm coming!" Sliding back in my chair, I stood up and straightened my dress out.

Pushing open the locked doors, I saw Anna sigh with exasperation. "Finally! I thought I was going to have to wait until I was fifty!"

"You exaggerate too much," I said, rolling my eyes.

"And you stay in that room too much!" she complained. "I barely ever get to see you anymore."

I look at Anna with warm eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she shrugged. "But let's play now!"

"Aren't you getting a little too old to 'play'?"

Before she could respond, another voice cuts in. "Did somebody say 'play'? If so, I'm in!"

"Olaf," I grin towards the little snowman.

"Hello, Elsa! Hello, Anna!" he smiles back with his toothy grin.

A sudden clomping makes us all jump. "No, Sven!" I hear Kristoff yell at the reindeer. The reindeer trips and falls, landing right next to Olaf. Kristoff isn't far behind, running straight into Sven's behind.

"Hi, Sven," Olaf said, patting him on the head. Sven responds by trying to bite off the tip of Olaf's carrot nose. "Bad Sven," Olaf frowns. Sven simply shrugs and sticks his tongue out in hopes of catching a flurry.

"Sorry about him," Kristoff apologizes, standing and scratching his head sheepishly. "Sven really likes Olaf's flurries."

"It's fine," I laugh. Kristoff turns to Anna, smiling.

"Hi," Anna greets, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Hello," he replies, lifting her up by the waist, making her giggle.

I chuckle awkwardly, rubbing my arms. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Let's go where?" Kristoff asks, setting Anna back on her feet.

"We're going to play!" Olaf informs. "It's going to be great!"

"That sounds fun," Kristoff said. "Can I join?"

"Of course you can," Anna replied, wrapping an arm around Kristoff. "Come on!" Together, they walked out of the room.

"Wait for me!" Olaf jumps, chasing after the duo. Sven follows, still trying to get a snowflake to land on his tongue.

I was left behind, their voices soon fading away until it was silent in my room again. I sighed, settling into a chair for a few moments. Now that Kristoff lived with Anna and me in the castle, I could barely have a moment alone with my sister.

I'm not saying that I hate Kristoff – of course not. If Anna was happy, then I was happy. I just wasn't… as happy. Anna had Kristoff and Olaf had Sven. I looked out the window, breathing on it to create a layer of frost.

I shook my head. I was the queen of Arendelle! I just need to focus on my job and ruling the kingdom. "Elsa? Are you coming?" I hear Anna call from downstairs.

"Yes!" I yelled back, closing the shutters.

* * *

"I'm so bad at this!" Anna wailed, gripping onto me tightly.

"It's not so bad after you get over the fear of skating," I reply, gliding her slowly across the frozen ice.

My sister snorted. "Yeah, well you don't have to worry about falling and breaking your butt bone."

I chuckle, pulling Anna with me as I skate. Olaf danced in circles around us, singing and carving pictures in the ice.

"Hold on, boy," Kristoff said, making us all turn to look at him. He was grabbing Sven around the middle, holding Sven's hooves as he placed shoes with spikes on them. He stuck the final one on there and patted the reindeer's butt. "Alright, now you can go."

Sven jumped with glee, clomping across the ice. I briefly forgot about Anna hanging onto me for dear life, and I had accidentally left her stranded a few feet away from me.

"Um, Elsa?" she called, looking down at her feet nervously. "A little help here?"

Before I could make my way back to her, Kristoff came to the rescue. "I got you," he said, holding her hands. She grinned at him and they started skating together. I smiled pleasantly at them for a while. I was glad that Anna was happy with Kristoff. Now she wouldn't ever be lonely like she was before, back when I stayed in my bedroom all the time.

I tried to make as much time as I could to spend with her, but now that I had my duties to fill as queen, it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I slipped away from everybody and sat in the grass. It was summertime now, much to Olaf's pleasure. I froze up a pond nearby but kept everything else the way it was.

I watched the four have fun with each other, skating and tripping and looking joyful. Having me in there wouldn't really fit the picture. A bit bored, I drew some pictures on the ice with my finger. I drew a few snowmen, some flowers, and a bird.

I was in the middle of drawing another flower when Anna called my name. "Elsa! What are you doing over there?"

"I got a little tired," I lied.

"Well, come back here! You're missing out on all the fun!" She gestured for me to go over.

"Alright, I'm coming," I beamed.

* * *

After all that playing around, I actually became very tired. I ate dinner with everybody but passed on the movie that they wanted to watch. I still had a lot of paperwork to fill out before I could sleep tonight.

Sure, it could be easier if I had somebody to split the work with, but I didn't want to burden Anna or Kristoff with them. Besides, I was fine working by myself. I sunk back into my chair and continued filling out whatever forms and papers I needed to sign. Truthfully, the job of queen involved lots of reading and lots of signing. Unlike popular belief and interpretation, I did not get to just sit on my throne all day. I had responsibilities.

About halfway through my leaning stack of paper, I came across a very familiar country – the Southern Isles. I physically glared at the name, remembering the seemingly innocent prince that was from the said country. It was all fun and games until someone's head almost got sliced off. Note the sarcasm.

After I got past all of the apology notes, I read about how they wanted to continue doing trade and other business with Arendelle. I scoffed, tossing the paper aside. What did they expect me to say? _Well, now that you ask, of course I forgive your son for trying to kill me! Let's throw a carnival to express our rejuvenation!_

Once I finished the rest of the papers, I fell onto the bed, exhausted. I was 100 percent done with today and looking at the new stack of paper sitting in the corner of the room, I was about 40 percent done with tomorrow as well.

Trying to avoid thinking about tomorrow, I closed my eyes and quickly fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
